33) Story of Us
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 33: Tentang kehidupan yang terlalu indah untuk di sia-siakan, tentang perasaan yang terlalu bersar untuk digambarkan dan tentang dia yang selalu mengaggumi dan mencintai Jimin. Tentang bahagia yang dirasakan Park Jimin jika bersama Min Yoongi. Ya, sesederhana itu. / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 33**

 **Story of Us**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast:

Min Yoongi – Park Jimin

Jeon Jungkook – Kim Taehyung

Jung Hoseok

.

.

.

Dalam hening yang menunggu datangnya fajar, seseorang terduduk tepat disamping jendelanya. Ia menatap rindu kearah air yang menetes dengan cukup deras. Jam didinding menunjukan pukul empat pagi, terlalu dini memang untuk tetap terjaga dijam seperti ini. Tetapi pria itu tetap pada pendiriannya yaitu menunggu.

Saat orang lain terlalu lelah untuk menunggu tapi ia bahkan tetap untuk menunggu datangnya orang itu. orang yang sudah mengubah langkahnya bahkan untuk menghianati dunia dan seisinya. Salah? Jangan salahkan dia yang terlalu terbawa suasana dan tertekan oleh hidup serta keadaan. Ia tahu bahwa pria itu akan datang, ia tahu orang itu tidak akan menghianati dan mengingkari janjinya. Janji untuk datang walau ia tau itu nyaris mustahil terjadi.

Semua dimulai lima tahun sebelumnya. Masa dimana dunia masih menganggapnya terlalu lemah dan remeh untuk menghadapi semua seorang diri. Tanpa bantuan orang tua serta harta yang berlimpah.

.

.

.

Park Jimin seorang pria berumur 21 tahun yang memiki surai merah muda pudar dan senyum mata yang akan terlihat saat pipinya terangkat karena tertawa atau tersenyum, ia adalah pria yang ceria dan sangat mudah untuk bergaul dengan orang lain.

"Jimin-ah apa kau tahu pria itu selalu memperhatikanmu" ucap Taehyung sambil berbisik. Mereka sedang melakukan pekerjaan paruh waktu mereka sore ini disalah satu café dekat kampus mereka.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung. Ia hanya sedang menikmati harinya. Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu" Jimin melirik tajam kearah rekan kerjanya agar orang itu bisa diam dan kembali bekerja.

"Tapi dia cukup tampan Jimin-ah kau bisa— "

"Tidak, tidak aku masih menyukai seorang—" ucapnya terpotong saat seseorang yang lebih muda memeluknya dari belakang dan meneruskan ucapannya yang terpotong.

"Wanita? Ayolah hyung kau tidak perlu berbohong pada kami, kau tahu sendiri bahwa kami juga sama sepertimu. Walau kau berkata kau menyukai wanita kenapa kau tidak pernah meladeni fansmu yang tidak sedikit di kampus?" ucap Jungkook sambil menyenderka kepalanya dibahu kiri Jimin. Ya, anak itu selalu menganggap Jimin adalah Hyung kesayangannya.

"Jadi apa posisimu Jim, diatas atau bawah" Taehyung menak turunkan alisnya untuk menggoda Jimin yang dibalas dengan tepukan ringan di keningnya.

"Berhentilah menggodaku dan lebih baik kalian kembali bekerja atau berkencan saja sekalian dari pada kalian terus menggodaku. Kookie apa kau tahu Taehyung menyukaimu dan Taetae kau juga menyadari bukan Jungkook suka mencuri pandang kearahmu jadi bagaimana jika kalian mulai berkencan" Jimin melepaskan pelukan Jungkook dan meninggalkan dua temannya yang sedang salah tingkah dengan senyuman puas tersungging di bibirnya.

Saat langkahnya akan sampai di salah satu ruangan khusus kariyawan, netranya menangkap seseorang sedang menatapnya dengan cukup intens tanpa bermaksud menyembunyikannya walau sudah tertangkap basah. Jimin melanjutkan langkahnya lagi dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruangannya.

.

Hari berlalu dan kejadian yang hampir sama selalu terjadi di harinya. Entah ia melihat seseorang menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran dan ingin tahu, atau terkadang ia merasa seseorang tersenyum dan meatapnya lembut dari kejauhan. Selalu orang yang sama dan di tempat yang sama. Di café tempatnya bekerja.

Setelah seminggu penuh ia merasa orang itu selalu memperhatikannya membuat Jimin jengah dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri pria bersurai hitam itu dan tersenyum sopan kearahnya saat jarak sudah dekat dengan pria itu.

"Maaf apa ada yang salah dengan saya tuan?" ucap Jimin sopan.

"Ternyata benar suaramu jauh lebih indah saat didengar dari dekat Jimin-ssi" ucap pria itu pelan.

"Anda selalu memperhatikanku. Apa kau mengenalku tuan? Apa ada yang ingin anda bicarakan dengan saya?" Jimin mulai tidak sabar dan mengerutkan keningnya saat pertanyaannya di jawab dengan tidak jelas oleh orang itu.

"Tidak, Belum. Kita belum saling kenal. Namaku Min Yoongi, dan iya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Jadi, Jimin-sii bersediakah kau mengenakan marga depan ku di namamu" Yoongi mengucapkannya dengan wajah teduh dan senyum pudar dibibirnya.

"Maaf tuan mungkin anda sedang terlalu banyak minum sehingga bebicara seperti itu" Jimin mengerucutkan sedikit bibirnya karena sebal dan memutuskan untuk bernajak dari sana.

"Jimin-ah bolehkah aku datang kesini setiap hari?" ucapan Yoongi menghentikan langkah Jimin. Ya, seorang Min Yoongi sudah melepas kalimat banmalnya saat berbicara seperti ini dengan Jimin.

"Tentu tuan kenapa aku harus melarangmu?" dan saat Jimin melihat senyum lebar itu Jimin tahu ada yang salah dengan dirinya. _Apa aku harus melawan hukum alam lagi?_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

Dulu seorang Park Jimin pernah melawan hukum dunia dengan menyukai seorang pria saat masih dibangku sekolah menengah atas dan harus menerima ganjaran yang cukup berat. Ayahnya meninggalkan ibu serta dirinya dan setahun kemudian ibunya meninggal karena sakit yang sudah lama di deritanya. Sedih? Sangat. Jimin tidak memungkiri itu. Mencari ayahnya? Untuk apa ia sudah terlalu sakit hati dengan pria itu dan memutuskan mengurus hidupnya sendiri dan membiayai kuliahnya dengan beasiswa.

Apa jimin boleh melawan hukum dunia lagi kali ini? Jika iya, apa yang harus ia bayarkan untuk dapat melakukannya?

Tanpa terasa sudah satu tahun sejak Jimin menyapa Yoongi waktu itu dan seorang Min Yoongi terlalu susah untuk di tolak olehnya. Pria itu menepati kata-katanya dengan mengunjungi café itu setiap sore sepulangnya dari kantor. Bahkan terkadang Yoongi mengirimkan makan siang untuk Jimin dan mengantarnya pulang saat malam hari. Jimin bukan orang yang mudah untuk jatuh tapi Jimin sangat mudah untuk jatuh cinta dan terbawa perasaannya.

"Park Jimin kau harus membayar sewa bulan ini" ucapan Jung Hoseok pemilik gedung apartemen kecil yang ditempatinya.

"Hyung maaf bisa aku mundur beberapa hari, kemarin uang sewanya harus ku pakai untuk mengerjakan tugas akhir semester" Jimin merasa tidak enak karena harus mengundur uang sewa lagi untuk bulan ini tapi ia benar-benar tidak memiliki uang untuk membayar uang sewa hari ini.

"Tapi Jimin kau tahu bukan bahwa aku selalu memerikan keringan padamu tapi ini sudah terlalu telat selain itu ini kurang adil untuk penghuni lain yang selalu bayar tepat waktu"

"Hyung tapi—"

"Berapa uang sewanya?" ucap Yoongi memotong kata-kata Jimin. Pria itu berdiri di senelahnya dan menggenggam tangan Jimin.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku? Kekasihnya" ucapan Yoongi langsung membuat Jimin menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat merahnya.

"Ahh jika begitu silahkan masuk apartemku dan selesaikan pembayarannya disana" Hoseok mendahului Yoongi masuk ke kamar apartemennya dan meninggalkan dua orang yang masih berdiri di koridor sempit gedung apartemen kecil di pinggiran kota itu.

"Aku akan menemuimu di apartemenmu. Apa kau keberatan?" Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap polos kearah Yoongi. "Jiminie kenapa kau sangat imut hmm?" Yoongie menggusak pelan rambut Jimin dan mnyeuruhnya untuk masuk ke apartemennya.

.

"Hyung maaf aku menyusahkanmu. Lagi. Padahal uang yang aku pinjam bulan lalu belum sempat aku ganti karena keperluan kuliah yang banyak bahkan uang beasiswaku tidak banyak membantu" Suara Jimin langsung menyapa gendang telinga Yoongi saat pria itu masuk kedalam apartemen kecil Jimin.

"Tak masalah Jiminie. Dan aku bukan meminjamkannya aku memberikannya untukmu. Kau lupa aku ini kekasihmu jadi itu memang sudah seharusnya aku lakukan" Yoongie melangkah kearah Jimin dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Jimin lalu memeluk pria bersurai merah muda itu dari samping.

"Tapi aku baru jadi kekasihmu selama" Jimin menghitung dengan jarinya dan melanjutkan ucapannya "sebelas hari dan aku sudah meminjam banyak ini"

"Bahkan walau kau baru menjadi kekasihku selama satu jam aku rela memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan Jiminie. Dan kau tidak meminjamnya"

"Aku meminjamnya hyung. Dan aku pasti akan melunasinya" Jimin memutar tubuhnya kearah Yoongi dan menangkupkan tangannya kekedua pipi Yoongie.

"Kalau begitu bayar semuanya dengan menikahiku dan tinggalah ditempatku" Yoongi mencuri satu kecupan dari Jimin dan membuat wajah pria itu bersemu merah.

"Aku baru menjadi kekasihmu sepuluh hari dan kau sudah melamarku?"

"Bahkan jika kau baru menjadi kekasihku satu menit yang lalu aku aka tetap melamarmu"

"Tapi apa kau tidak takut aku tidak sesuai harapanmu?"

"Aku sudah menyukaimu dan mengenalmu lebih dari setahun jadi bukan waktu yang singkat bukan? Dan aku tidak akan pernah menyesal"

"Baiklah" Jimin menundukan wajahnya dan menggulum senyum simpulnya.

"Jadi Park Jimin maukah kau mengganti margamu menjadi Min? maukah kau menemaniku setiap hari dan menjadi bagian dari hidupku? Park Jimin will you marry me?" kali ini Yoongi yang menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Jimin dan membuat wajah Jimin terangkat dan meatap kedua netra jimin tepat di maniknya.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanynya dan menjawabnya pelan namun berhasil membuat Yoongi tersenyum lebar. "Yes, I will"

"Terimakasih Jimin terimakasih" Yoongi membawa Jimin kedalam pelukannya dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

.

.

.

Pria itu masih setia terduduk di sebelah jendelanya. Ia masih menatap hujan yang masih setia juga menemaninya hingga waktu di jam dinding menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Entahlah ia bahkan tak yakin apa ia baik-baik saja.

Ia masih percaya orang yang dicintainya masih akan menepati janjinya. Ia masih percaya priannya akan memberikannya seikat mawar merah kesukaannya dan membawa kue besar bertuliskan nama mereka ditengahnya dengan lilin yang menyala, mereka akan membuat harapan sebelum meniupnya.

Ya, pria bersuarai merah muda itu masih percaya semuanya akan baik baik saja.

.

.

.

"Ya! Park Jimin kenapa kau mendahului kami menikah?" ucap Taehyung sambil memberikan wajah tidak sukannya.

"Hyungie jangan seperti itu. bukankah seharusnya kau merasa senang karena Jimin hyung mendapatkan kebahagiaannya dan jangan mengeluh" Jungkook mencubit pipi Taehyung pelan yang dibalas senyuman kotak khas pria itu.

"Jangan salahkan aku karena Yoongi hyung lebih dulu melamarku daripada kau yang tidak berani melamar Jungkook." Ucapan sadis Jimin membuat Jungkook terkikik pelan dan langsung memeluk tangan orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai hyung itu dengan erat.

"Jungkook-ah" sapaan pelan Yoongi membuat Jungkook reflek melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hyung kau terlalu posesif" ucap Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat Taehyung gemas.

"ini karena aku terlalu mencintainya Kook" kekehan pelan keluar dari bibir Yoongi dan ia memeluk pinggang Jimin.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka. hanya pesta kecil dengan teman-teman yang mengerti mereka dan tidak menghujat mereka. bahkan ada beberapa orang yang sama sama melawan aturan dunia seperti mereka.

Senyum tidak lepas dari bibir kedua orang itu. Bahkan kedua orang tua Yoongie datang dan mendukung pilihan anaknya bahkan setelah mendengar cerita Jimin mereka menyayanginya seperti mereka menyayangi Yoongi. Dan saat itu Jimin merasa dunia menjadi lebih baik dan bersahabat dengannya.

Park Jimin. Pria berusia 22 tahun sekarang sudah memiliki apa yang ia inginkan. Teman. Keluarga, dan Min Yoongi orang yang sangat dicintainya.

.

Tahun pertama pernikahan mereka sangat indah untuk keduanya. Mereka sangat bahagia dan selalu saling melengkapi. Segalanya semakin hari semakin baik. Jimin tinggal di apartemen Yoongi dan itu membuatnya tidak perlu lagi memikirkan bagaimana ia harus bayar uang sewa setiap bulannya. Ia hanya harus kuliah dengan baik dan menjadi istri yang baik buat Yoongi.

Walau terkadang mereka bertengkar dan tidak sepaham. Mereka pasti akan berakhir dengan saling mengucapkan maaf, atau Jimin akan menangis dan membuat Yoongi minta maaf atau akan berakhir dengan adegan dewasa di ranjang yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

Tahun kedua, ketiga dan keempat semuanya indah. Andai mereka bisa memiliki keturunan pasti akan semakin sempurna tapi Yoongi tahu itu tidak akan pernah bisa. Dan ia terlalu mencintai Jimin jadi tidak masalah jika mereka harus mengadopsi anak nantinya. Ya, nanti yang tidak akan pernah datang.

"Apa kau benar-benar harus pergi?" ucap Jimin sambil membetulkan dasi Yoongi.

"Aku harus sayang. Jika aku tidak pergi kesana siapa yang akan mengambil alih semuanya? Hanya dua hari. Besok aku pulan dan bukan kah ini bukan yang pertama?" Yoongi mengecup bibir sang istri untuk mengurangi rasa cemas Jimin.

"Entahlah aku hanya khawatir mungkin. Pulang sebelum anniversary kita. Arraseo?" Jimin balas mengecup singkat bibir Yoongi.

"Tentu"

Tapi siapa yang tau takdir? Siapa yang tau masa depan bahkan sejam setelah apa yang sedang dialami. Semua hanya Tuhan yang tahu dan hanya Tuhan yang bisa menggariskannya. Sejam setelah Yoongi keluar dari rumahnya, mobil yang dikendarainya tertabrak oleh bis yang tidak memilik rem dan menewaskan supir bis, dua penumpang dan dirinya sendiri. semuanya terlalu cepat bahkan untuk Yoongi sekalipun.

"Saranghae Min Jimin" itu adalah ucapan terakhir Yoongi sebelum ia benar-benar menutup matanya. Hari itu bahkan langit ikut menangis karena dua orang yang saling mencintai itu harus berpisah.

.

.

.

Jimin tidak menangis lagi. Ia hanya bisa menatap keluar jendela untuk menatap awan yang masih kelabu dan hujan yang semakin besar bahkan nyaris seperti badai. Jam didinding sudah menunjukan pukul satu siang. Ia masih betah untuk diam seperti ini. Terlalu nyaman dengan keadaannya yang mematung seperti itu sejak kembali dari pemakaman Yoonginya.

Kedua orangtua Yoongi ingin Jimin untuk tinggal di rumah mereka sementara waktu bahkan jika Jimin ingin untuk seterusnya tetapi ditolak Jimin dengan sopan dan senyuman sendunya. Ini terlalu berat untuknya. Apa ini yang harus dibayarnya karena menentang aturan dunia? Apa salah jika ia memiliki kebahagiaan kecilnya?

Jimin menundukan kepalanya dan membenamkanya di kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Airmata kembali mengalir membuat aliran perlaha di kedua pipinya.

"Min Yoongi" Bisiknya

.

.

.

"Jiminie tahun ini apa yang kau inginkan untuk anniversary kita?" ucap Yoongi sambil mengelus surai indah jimin. Pria itu sedang meminjamkan pahanya untuk dijadikan Jimin sebagai bantalnya di sofa.

"Entahlah akan aku pikirkan nanti" Jimin membenaman wajahnya di perut Yoongi dan dihadiahi kekehan ringan dari Yoongi.

"Tapi itu tinggal beberapa hari lagi sayang cepat berikan jawabannya ya"

"Tentu"

.

.

.

"Min Yoongi aku tahu apa yang aku ingin kan saat anniversary kita tiba. Yang aku inginkan adalah dirimu" Jimin memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan rasa sakitnya berlalu.

"Jiminie? Happy Anniversary" Jimin mengangkat wajahnya dan meliat Yoongi sedang membawa mini cake dengan satu lilin diatasnya dengan tangan kanan dan seikat mawar merah di tangan kirinya. Pria bersurai hitam itu membawa langkahnya mendekat kearah Jimin dan memberikan senyum lebarnya.

"make a wish" ucap Yoongi yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan Jimin. Mereka memejamkan mata untuk membuat harapan lalu meniup lilin itu bersama. "Ini untukmu" Yoongi mengulukan bunga mawar nya yang langsung diambil Jimin dengan senyuman lebar.

"Yoongi? Bagaimana bisa?" Yoongi hanya tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo kita pergi"

Jimin tersenyum lebar dan menggenggam tanga Yoongi. Jimin tidak peduli kemana Yoongi akan membawanya. Karena yang ia inginkan hanya Yoongi. Ya sesederhana itu.

.

.

.

"Apa mereka bahagia Hyungie?" Tanya Jungkook kepada kekasih disebelahnya. Taehyung tersenyum sedih dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya Kookie meraka sangat bahagia sekarang. Mereka bersama kau tahu?"

Mereka menatap pintu kaca itu dengan sendu. Di balik pintu kaca itu terdapat dua guci berisi abu kedua sahabatnya serta foto pernikahan mereka. beberpa bunga ditempelkan di pintu kaca itu dan itu membuktikan bahwa baru ada yang datang menengok mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa Jimin hyung tidak menyadari badai yang terjadi kemarin dan tidak berusaha menyelamatkan diri hingga ia harus tertimpa pohon tumbang yang menimpa rumahnya? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya di pinggir jendela hari itu? kenapa Yoongi hyung lebih cepat menjemput Jimin Hyung" Ucap Jungkook di tengah isakannya.

"Karena mereka saling mencintai" Taehyung memeluk kekasihnya dan mengelus surai lembut itu dengan pelan. "mereka bahagia sekarang"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-End-**


End file.
